moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow
Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow is the Head Doctor of the Eastern Kingdoms division of the Hand of Vengeance, known as the Legion of Vengeance. Ivan is in charge of the organization's medical department, including doctors, surgeons, and shadowmenders. He acts as a second to the Head Apothecary, and assists in political and certain official proceedures involved in the organization in the north. Alongside his sociopathic nature, he possesses both sadistic and masochistic tendancies, and gains selfish pleasure from both dealing and recieving most kinds of physical pain. His warped thought pattern and egotistical self-mindedness is usually more trouble than it is good, and while he will pretend to enjoy the company of some, he will usually care nothing for a person he considers an associate. He is incredibly prideful, and usually will only feign interest in any goals but his own. Appearance A rather slender figure, Ivan is noticeably an older Forsaken at first glance, having been reanimated through the original means of necromancy. He has attempted to preserve himself through the numerous years of undeath under his belt; alas, slow decomposition has seemingly caused the only amount of fat he had on his body in life to almost completely wither away. Aside from this, Ivan appears to be in nearly impeccable condition; other than the fact that he is almost inhumanely thin. No clear signs of bone or torn flesh appear on his unliving structure. From his belt hangs a variety of scalpels, each of different shapes and sizes, alongside a pocket watch chain. Laced by the stem into one of the loops on the opposite side of his belt rests a rather vibrant purple lily, seemingly preserved by alchemical means. This lily seems to hold some importance to him, as he carries it where ever he treads. His robes never appear completely clean. Dark red and brown splotches seem to be erratically splattered onto the fabric, along with the iron-like scent of dried blood and occasionally the smell of sulphur that radiates from his person, a token demonic signature. If one were to catch a glimpse of his face beneath the masks he usually wore, Ivan appears to have once been a handsome man. Dark rings, a sign of exhaustion, cover the skin directly beneath his glowing, vermillion eyes. His ebon shaded hair is always neatly combed and parted to one side, contrasting vividly with his deathly pale visage. Slightly sunken cheeks are another result of his undeathly famished look. His lips are pallid, black and blue, a clear sign of a lack of blood flow for quite some time. =History= Childhood Born Ivan Sibelius ''in a small home in Stratholme, Ivan had been an only-child his entire life. His father, Francis was exuberantly abusive to both Ivan and his mother, and as a result, the young boy became very distant from both of his parents. Francis, Ivan's father, to put it politely was a womanizing bastardizing ingrate, who was also a member of one of the secretiveShadow Council sub-cults in the region of Lordaeron now known as the Plaguelands. He had attempted to get rid of Ivan during his mother's pregnancy on more than one occasion, quotedly (and literally) ''"tried pushing his mother down the stairs." at one point. Needless to say, he became Ivan's personal hell for the boy's earliest years. Francis began to push Ivan at a very young age to begin practicing and utilizing the fel arts promised to him by rite of succession, and that steady, unyielding 'push' was what ultimately spelled out the father's downfall. During a particularly hateful training lesson at a ripe, young age, Ivan had finally managed to conjure a powerful fel flame potent enough to burn the soul of any person it came into contact with. With spite and anger poured into his incantation, he struck his father down when Francis least expected it. Adult Life For most of Ivan's teen years and adult life, he spent time taking care of his mother. Made a widow and single mother when Ivan was only a young boy, Irene Sibelius was conditioned ill as a result of her husband's death. Despite the fact that Francis was outwardly abusive, Irene was the complete opposite. A submissive being at heart, she was blind to the fact that her spouse would ever hurt her or Ivan, or commit adultry. Ivan however, knew better than this. Ivan grew to be a very reclusive man. Despite being fairly handsome, he was fairly slender, and he was always pale. (though a bit more earthly so than he is present-day.) Still yet, if there were any possible suitors for himself, he was completely oblivious to them. During most of Ivan's life, he was never very sure of himself, and was quite introverted about most things. He did not lose his temper easily, and was always very polite to everyone he met. However, this did not stop him from being drawn in by some of his father's cult associates after they learned of the demise of their "brother". Seeing potential in Ivan's untapped fel-based magical gift, the cult members drew him in mostly to bolster their numbers. During his lifetime, the shy, nervous man was quite out of place at most cult meetings, and it took him quite some years to climb through the ranks to fill his father's shoes as one of the organization's Arbitrators. Untimely Death Ivan's continued service to the Cult, aside from his mannerisms, eventually allowed him to take his father's place as one of the small cult's arbitrators. On the night he was to be officially appointed however, a panic had stricken the streets of Stratholme. Apparently a demon lord (unknown to the populace at that time as Mal'Ganis) had unleashed a plague upon the city. This disease infected any living being it came into contact with immediately, and seemingly took its toll quite quickly on the civilians, turning them into mindless shamblers. Escaping from the cult's basement complex in the chaos with a severe injury to his throat, Ivan did his best to keep from sight as the undead roamed the streets. Alas, he did not manage to get very far. He managed to run directly into an obscenely large flesh construct known as Ramstein, the Gorger and was swiftly killed amongst the thousands of others that perished at the hands of this abomination. Undeath and the Years After Ivan awoke once more to the call of the Scourge, being raised into undeath on the spot in Stratholme and never once personally experiencing the depths of a grave. His memory and the events that took place while he was under the Lich King's domain are a mystery to him. When the call of the Banshee Queen freed him from the Lich King's rule, Ivan immediately realized what had become of himself, and in shame and distaste, retreated to solitude to further himself down the path of the left hand. When the dark portal reopened and the Alliance-Horde invasion of Outland began, Ivan saw this as an opportunity to learn. He fled to Draenor to begin studying the demonic inhabitants, becoming engrossly transgressed in the passion of Demonology. Three and a half whole years passed before Angrathar the Wrathgate in the North, and even later yet until Ivan discovered the organization behind the events that transpired there. Corruption of Personality After returning to the Undercity in the wake of the Great Cataclysm wrought by Deathwing the Destroyer, Ivan's reclusive personality continued. On one gloomy Tirisfal day, he met an undead Plague Doctor named Seleste Shatterheart, whom he later discovered had been recently appointed head of a new branch of the Northrend Forsaken Apothecary organization known as the Hand of Vengeance. For some odd reason, the woman seemed to enjoy the company of the sheepish, bashfully nervous and bumbling undead warlock, be it out of pity or feigned kindness, or possibly even genuine kinship on her part is unknown. Without warning, Ivan's entire world was quickly twisted around this woman. He became secretly deeply infatuated by Seleste, stumbling over words more often than not, and wheezing profusely when ever she would so much as talk to him. It took quite some time before he was able to even confess his newfound feelings for her. Sibelius did indeed know the definition of bravery though, as evidenced by his standing up for Seleste when she was hounded by members of an elven noble house much akin to her own. He even went so far as to exact personal revenge on one of the members for the harm inflicted upon her. (He would much later go on to have the Hallowsun noble house eradicated completely, murdering each surviving member of the family that was known to him.) Seleste saw opportunity in Ivan after this, and without letting him go to waste, she began to personally train him in surgical and alchemical arts, believing that one day he would make an excellent Plague Doctor. Her goal was initially to have him eventually rival Grand Apothecary Putress' personality and put him through some of the same trials that the late Putress himself had to go through. With the surgical training of medieval doctor came the remorseless and sociopathic outlook on life that eventually took over Ivan's personality. Sadistic and masochistic tendancies, possibly passed down with traces of his father's own personality also overtook Ivan. Eventually he became an undenyably insane monster, sparing not even a questioning glance while inexorably ordering his demon minions to slaughter an innocent woman or child, or perhaps even cutting them open himself in order to harvest their organs to refresh the Apothecarium's supply. Ivan Felsorrow was, for all intents and purposes, born. The Hand of Vengeance (The Legion of Vengeance) A short while after recieving his doctorate certificate and declaring a new surname for himself, Plague Doctor Ivan Felsorrow was offered a position in the Eastern Kingdoms division of the Hand of Vengeance. Taking up the offer, he served the organization as a doctor and surgeon for quite a long time, his personality and attitude becoming more self-centered, prideful and egotistical with each passing day. He and Seleste were wed, and much to his dismay, she continously points out that the marriage was for political reasons. He was appointed Head Doctor of the Vengeance medical department, his work now often taking him to Northrend in order to sort documentation and account to Grand Apothecary Malefious on the registry for each of the eastern kingdom division's doctors and surgeons. =Moral and Religious Views= Literally Heartless? If one shred of humanity clings to his person, one care, one soul possession that Ivan concerns more than anything in the world, it would be Seleste. She appears to be his achilles heel, his absolute weakness. There is nothing he fears more than losing or having harm come to her. Demonology Ivan has made numerous pacts with members of the Burning Legion during his undead years in return for power, auctioning off his eternal soul away in order to further the cause of the demonic legion by his own means. He studies and regularly practices demonology in the Undercity, where it is currently legal to do so. His true allegiences, whether it be to the Burning Legion or Forsaken, are unknown to the public. Category:Characters Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:Undead Category:The Legion of Vengeance Category:Forsaken Category:Burning Legion